onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubaki Utsubara/Abilities and Powers
| |jname=アガサ稲村 |rname=''Tsubaki Utsubara'' |ename=Tsūbakī Utsūbārā |first=???? |affltion= Pink Hair Pirates, Worst Generation. |ocupation= Pirate, Swordswoman |epithet= |extra1= |bounty= 420,000,000|}} }}| }} Physical Powers Tsubaki is a proficient sword user being able to fight on par with Vista, Onigumo and many others. Nitoryu: Tsubaki's main Form of Swordsplay, she uses her two Black Blades, Ryuketsu, and Kurokiba. She has shown numerous feats with her swords as being able to cut down "impenetrable" walls. Ittoryu: Tsubaki has shown to be highly capable of using a single sword in combat, as such when one of her blades flew away she was forced to improvise using her reflexes and unnatural speed to slash down many foes. Along with Haki and superhuman strength and speed. He has amazing reflexes. She has been shown dodging random attacks by many foes at once using her flexibility to her own advantage. Techniques These are moves Tsubaki has been shown using in situations. During her time training with Zoro, she learned many different techniques. She uses the same name but adds the word "Crimson" in front. These are attacks that Zoro used in his adventures that were passed onto Tsubaki. Nitoryu Attacks * : While airborne, creates a powerful gust of wind to knock opponents over. This is called Crimson Hawk Wave in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub. * : Tsubaki holds her swords in front of him pointing up, like rhinoceros horns, and spins quickly. This is called Crimson Rhino Cycle in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Scarlet Rhino Rampage. * : A dual sword drawing technique so powerful that it can split large obstacles in half. Tsubaki draws her swords, and sheathes them quickly, able to split impenetrable doors in half. In the Viz Manga, this is called Two-Sword Style Crimson Castle. In the FUNimation subs and FUNimation dub this is called Two-Sword Style Crimson Sword Draw * : Same principle as the 36 Pound Cannon. Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder, Tsubaki then performs a circular swing that launches two air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one, making it twice as powerful. This is called Crimson 72 Pound Phoenix in the Viz Manga, and 72 Caliber Crimson Phoenix in the FUNimation dub. * : A stance where two swords are held parallel to each other pointing outwards. This is called Scarlet Nigiri in the FUNimation dub. :* : Two air-based projectiles are sent forward after swinging both swords from the left or right side. In the Viz Manga, this is called Red Flash. :* : A simple downward pound into the opponent with both swords. In the Viz Manga, this is called Crimson Demon Bear Pound. Ittoryu Attacks Before Timeskip These are attacks that Zoro used in his adventures that were passed onto Tsubaki. * : This attack uses the air itself to slash the target from a distance. To initiate it, Zoro first holds one of his swords horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiraling towards the target. Zoro introduced this technique as a very powerful Flying Slash Attack. This was first seen being used to finish off Braham in Enel's Survival Game. The attack's name is actually a very heavy pun, it's written out as "Phoenix of the 36 Earthly Desires" in the manga with a skewed reading attached that makes it "36 Pound Ho" when read out. Ho means both Cannon and Phoenix, however the attached kanji is for Phoenix, making that the literal translation and the "Cannon" reading a Pun on that, both of which are correct. The "Pound" part is a skewed reading of the Kanji "Bonnou" for Earthly Desires, and it is referring to the Caliber of a Cannon. (a 36 Caliber Cannon would fire a 36 Pound Ball) This technique is known as 36 Pound Phoenix in the Viz Manga, 36 Caliber Phoenix in the FUNimation dub (and sometimes the Viz Manga) and Single Sword Rising Phoenix 'in the 4Kids dub. * : Using one sword wielded in his left hand with his right hand gripping his left wrist for support (or vice-versa), Tsubaki jumps high up into the air and slashes her opponent. After slashing them, Tsubaki's opponent then bursts into crimson flames from where they were slashed. In the Viz Manga, this is called Flying Crimson Blaze, a translation of the original name. After Timeskip * : Tsubaki delivers a stronger version of his 36 Pound Cannon, which is presumably 10 times stronger than the original. In the FUNimation subs, this is called 360-Pound Crimson Phoenix. * : Daishinkan consists of Tsubaki running towards her opponent with Kurokiba held outstretched in one arm. He then executes a two handed overhead swing used to split his opponent into two from the top down. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Great Crimson Shock. Haki Tsubaki has shown the ability to use Haki, during her fight with the first user of the Pura Pura no Mi Therion Mikovich, she demonstrated Busoshoku HAKI and Kenbunshoku Haki. Busoshoku Haki: Tsubaki is Highly proficient with Busoshoku Haki. She has shown her skills with this ability end on end. Fighting several enemies. Kenbunshoku Haki: Tsubaki is weaker with this form of Haki but her intimidating aura helps. She has shown numerous fears of dodging several attacks. Trivia All these attacks were used by Zoro before passed on.